One or more processing units associated with a computing device may generate and store one or more images in system memory. A display processor may retrieve an image from system memory, and perform one or more post-processing operations on the image prior to displaying the image on a display device, which may be integrated with, couple to, and/or in communication with the computing device. Part of the post-processing performed by the display processor may be perceptual attribute adjustment, such as adjustment of the hue, saturation, brightness, and/or contrast of the image.